1) Field
The general inventive concept relates to an inorganic field emission device, and more particularly, to a dispersion-type inorganic field emission device.
2) Description of the Related Art
Inorganic field emission devices have simple manufacturing processes and therefore can be manufactured at lower cost relative to other types of displays. As a result, inorganic field emission devices are often used for large screen displays. In addition, inorganic field emission devices have been used in display fields or light source fields. However, research has been conducted for using inorganic field emission devices in various other fields.
An inorganic field emission device is classified as either a thin film-type inorganic field emission device or as a dispersion-type inorganic field emission device. More particularly, the thin film-type inorganic field emission device has a structure in which a light emitting layer that includes phosphor is disposed between two organic dielectric layers. In contrast, a dispersion-type inorganic field emission device includes a light emitting layer in which phosphor particles are dispersed in an insulating binder. The dispersion-type inorganic field emission device, however, has a lower brightness compared to that of other displays, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”) or organic electroluminescence devices. As a result, there is a need to develop a dispersion-type inorganic field emission device having a substantially improved brightness.